


With You

by Hermes_Zeppeli



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Heris Ardebit - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/pseuds/Hermes_Zeppeli
Summary: Heris thoughts during the end of the movie
Relationships: Aina Ardebit & Heris Ardebit
Kudos: 3
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic è stata scritta per il COW-T 2020, prima settimana, missione 1:
> 
> "Ci sono delle volte in cui le cose che riteniamo belle si sfaldano affinché si possano creare delle cose migliori. Tutte le storie hanno una fine, ma nella vita ogni fine è soltanto un nuovo inizio."

“Ti prego, rispondi Aina!”

Heris strinse al petto il telefono.

Dopo 23 chiamate perse, aveva senso riprovare ancora?

La cosa più logica era chiamare il suo capo, ma non poteva correre il rischio che scoprisse il vero motivo per cui stesse cercando Aina così disperatamente.

Sapeva di essere orribile.

Aina teneva molto ai suoi colleghi, persone con cui rischiava la vita ogni giorno e passava più tempo della stessa Heris. Eppure lei aveva deciso che non valesse la pena cercare di salvarli.

Heris deglutì, ritentando di chiamare Aina per la ventiquattresima volta.

'Sono debole, Aina. Per quanto mi sforzi non sono in grado di trovare una soluzione per salvare tutti. Ma ti prego.... fai almeno che riesca a salvare te!'

xxx

“La prego, signor Foresight, attenda il ritorno di mia sorella!”

Kray non accennò nemmeno a girarsi, il suo sguardo puntato sulla vetrata che dava sull'esterno. La sua voce non le era mai sembrata così fredda.

Heris si sentì una stupida.  
Per Kray non faceva alcuna differenza, in fondo. Una persona in più o una meno.

A Kray importava di Heris fino a poteva essere utile al suo piano, niente di più, niente di meno.

Di certo Heris non aveva bisogno di essere felice per essere efficiente. L'aveva dimostrato più volte.

Chi credeva di essere per giudicarlo?  
Era lui il grande genio, l'eroe, colui che aveva trovato una soluzione – non ideale, ovviamente – ma un' idea per salvare una piccola, preziosa parte di umanità.  
Ben più di quanto lei potesse mai fare.  
Lei non poteva nemmeno salvare una singola persona...

Heris ritornò alla sala di comando. In qualche modo sentiva di meritarsi quello che stava succedendo. Tutto quello che aveva sacrificato, tutte le pessime scelte che aveva fatto in quegli anni... non meritava di certo di ottenere la sola cosa che avesse mai voluto.

'Perdonami, Aina... la tua unica colpa è di avere una sorella debole...”

Ma in quel momento un video datato occupò all'improvviso tutti gli schermi della sala comandi, distogliendola dai suoi pensieri cupi.  
Il Dottor Deus era stato ucciso da... Kray Foresight?!

Heris non poteva credere a quello che stava vedendo... o meglio, se lo avesse visto solo un paio di settimane prima non ci avrebbe mai creduto.  
Ma il Kray che non l'aveva nemmeno guardata in faccia prima di dirle che non avrebbe fatto nulla per salvare sua sorella?  
O il Kray che aveva picchiato e rinchiuso il collega di Aina?

Quell'uomo avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per raggiungere i suoi scopi.

“Heris! Heris guarda!”

La voce di Aina le fece stringere il cuore.

“Aina, stai bene?!”

“Sì! Guarda...”

Heris ascoltò incredula le scoperte di Aina... tutto aveva perfettamente senso.

I suoi ultimi dubbi vennero cancellati quano Kray interruppe la chiamata, cercando di liquidare tutto.

A Heris quasi veniva da ridere.

Davvero l'aveva lasciata al comando, nonostante adesso avesse il quadro completo della situazione?

Kray era molto meno intelligente di quello che aveva sempre pensato.

“Adesso so cosa devo fare”

Le ricerche di una vita e il piano per salvare una fetta di umanità.

O sua sorella e il resto del mondo.

Per una volta, la sua scelta non era difficile. Non c'era niente per cui dovesse sentirsi in colpa. Fare la cosa giusta la faceva sentire leggera.

Guardò con euforia i suoi strumenti andare in fiamme.

'Salverò il mondo per te... anzi, insieme a te, Aina...'


End file.
